


B is for Burglar

by Angel170



Series: Alphabet Collection, [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alphabet collection, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempted robbery, Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, break in, burglar, poor college student, small side pairing destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel170/pseuds/Angel170
Summary: Samandriel is a poor college student with a shitty apartment, a shitty job and all he wanted was a good nights sleep. Too bad that guy that came to rob him decided to wake him up and make judgments instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fic came from this tumblr [post](http://thestirge.tumblr.com/post/150057241864/so-i-heard-this-story-second-hand-many-years-ago)  
> All thanks to my beta Charmingnoodle for her help with this fic and series

It was late in the night when Samandriel finally fell into an uneasy sleep. He was hungry, and stressed over upcoming tests, and the coffee shop he was working at was cutting hours for all student employees. The spring was giving way into summer and it was scorching in Kansas, so he decided to sleep with the window open. It wasn’t the best neighborhood, in fact it was really poor and gross, but it was the best he could afford and he just hoped that no crazed killers came for him. These were the last thoughts in his head before bed, which made it even worse when someone shook him awake.

His eyes flew open, his vision hindered by how dark it was and that he didn’t even have a lamp in his room. There was a large man kneeling on the floor next to his bed, his mouth turned down in a frown but, Samandriel couldn’t see his eyes clearly and was having trouble pushing past his grogginess.

“I said, is this your place?” The man’s thick cajun accent did the trick and now Samandriel sat up so fast that the men jumped back.

Looking around his apartment, he could make out the milk crate he used as a chair and the old wire spool for his table. There was no tv or electronics other than the prepaid cell phone next to his bed. Well really it was an old air mattress he got for free when a customer at the cafe was going to throw it away.

“Yes, who are you?” Samandriel frowned at the man, he didn’t seem dangerous. Wouldn’t he have hurt Samandriel while he was sleeping if he was? Why did he wake him up?

“Names Benny, you can’t actually be living like this darlin’.”

Samandriel looked around. Well okay the wallpaper was filthy and peeling and the wall beneath the peel wasn’t any better. And yes, his bedroom was also the living room slash dining room and the bathroom was more a closet than an actual room but still, it was his.

“My name isn’t darling, it’s Samandriel. This is my apartment, I scrimp and save to live here and I’m proud of that. If you don’t like it you can leave.” Samandriel glared at the man, trying to frown at him, but knew it was more of a pout. The man -- no, Benny -- gave him a soft smile. “Don’t worry sug, I’m going, but I’ll be back. You should close your window, I actually came here to rob you.”

“Well then, jokes on you then isn’t it?”

Benny’s deep laugh filled the apartment before he turned, shaking his head and leaving through the fire escape. As strange as the whole thing had been, Samandriel was tired and fell back to sleep. The next morning he had convinced himself the entire thing had been an elaborate dream from a very tired and food deprived mind. In fact, the next two days went much the same way as they always had and he became even surer that it had all been a dream. Leaving work on the third day, he grumbled to himself, damn paycheck was short again. He really needed a new job, Marv was just a terrible boss and business owner but the area didn’t have much in the way of open positions. Almost all the university students were looking for jobs and then there were the people who lived in the town and needed money themselves. He really needed to get his degree and move out of there and into a city. Then again, being an occupational therapist probably wouldn’t offer him a lot of money at least not at first. Samandriel had very good genes, no matter what he never seemed to age and while that could be good for his looks, it was terrible for job interviews. He perpetually looked like a teenager and it made employers uncomfortable hiring him. When he reached his apartment, he could hear noises coming from inside and was instantly on edge. Someone had broken into his apartment again? Didn’t the man realize Samandriel had nothing? Hell less than nothing, really. Samandriel was about to call the police when the smell of cooking meat lured him into the apartment. Ignoring the first two strange men, he went straight into the kitchen where the familiar large man was in front of his stove stirring gumbo.

“That smells delicious. May I have some?” He looked up to the smiling face of his burglar. Benny had soft blue eyes and a short beard that did nothing to hide his kind smile.

“Of course Sug, I made it for you.” Benny grabbed a bowl from the cabinet, filling it to the top and -- wait Samandriel didn’t have bowls, where did that come from?

“What? Where did you find the bowl?” Samandriel frowned but the smell of fresh cooked food made his stomach rumble louder than any protest he could make, so he started eating.

“Same place he got the tv, the carpet, the A/C, uhhhh what else Cas?” The deep midwestern accent coming from the living room startled him.

Samandriel turned, looking at the two men sitting on a soft looking recliner. The one who had spoken had dirty blond hair and green eyes, and had the dark haired blue eyed man sitting on his lap.

“The sofa, the chairs, dishes and groceries. Hello, I’m Castiel and this is Dean. You must be Samandriel.”

Still stuffing his face, Samandriel nodded and looked around his apartment. The men hadn’t been lying his space was now covered in much more furniture than it had been this morning when he left for class. The only thing still recognizable was the peeling walls and his air bed.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got a bed coming for ya later this week. Just need to plan that out alittle.” Benny smiled and took his empty bowl, pouring more gumbo for the shocked student before passing him a coke can from the now full fridge.

“I thought you were a dream.” Samandriel looked up at the man as he was lead to the couch and sat beside Benny, who was chuckling with a light blush on his face.

“Just call me Prince Charming Darlin’. I told you that night that I came to rob ya, but you didn’t have anything to rob. Honestly the place just reminded me of Cas’ place when Dean first met him. You seemed like a good guy.” He shrugged “Just thought I’d help. Not like we needed this stuff.”

“Plus apparently you sleep naked and Benny hasn’t stopped being impressed all week.” Dean blurted out before Castiel hit him with an elbow to this side. “Oh come on, it’s the truth plus can everyone just can it already? We’re missing the show.”

Everyone went back to watching the cooking show on tv and Samandriel snuggled closer to Benny, hoping Dean had been telling the truth. When the large arm wrapped around his shoulders, he smiled. Samandriel had no idea where the furniture had come from but he was definitely making plans for the new bed he was apparently going to be getting soon.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to talk to me or see some of my other work that I haven't or maybe won't be posting to AO3 (hint the reader inserts) [my tumblr](http://mrsgabrieltrickster.tumblr.com)  
> Comments and Kudos are life blood.  
> Also I need help coming up with some more ideas for letters so any thoughts for J, N, O, P, Q, X, Y and Z would be very appreciated


End file.
